1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to dispensing of active materials, and more particularly, to apparatuses for and methods of emitting more than one active material.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
A multitude of active material diffusion devices or diffusers exist in the marketplace. Many of such devices are passive devices that require only ambient air flow to disperse the liquid active material therein. Other devices are battery-powered or receive household power via a cord and plug extending from the device.
Various means for dispensing active materials from diffusion devices are also known in the art. For example, some diffusion devices include a heating element for heating an active material to promote vaporization thereof. Other diffusion devices employ a fan or blower to generate air flow to direct active material out of the diffusion device into the surrounding environment. In another type of diffusion device, active material may be emitted from the device using a bolus generator that delivers a pulse of air to eject a scent ring. Still other diffusion devices dispense active materials utilize ultrasonic means to dispense active materials therefrom.
In one example a diffusion device includes two heaters for dispersion of fragrances. The device includes a housing, a plug extending from the housing for insertion into an outlet, and two containers having fragrances therein and wicks extending therefrom to absorb fragrances from the containers. Each of the heaters is disposed adjacent one of the wicks to heat the respective wick to vaporize the fragrances therein. Optionally, a CPU controlled by internal software may first activate a first of the two heaters for a predetermined period of time. After the period of time expires, the CPU deactivates the first heater and thereafter activates the second heater.
Other diffusion devices include a housing having a cavity for receiving a cartridge. The cartridge generally has a plurality of scent elements disposed on a rotatable disk. A blower is mounted in the housing to generate airflow by passing air across a scent element and out an aperture in the housing. The housing further includes rotating means that rotate the rotatable disk, thereby rotating the scent elements thereon. The device diffuses a first scent for a predetermined time period and thereafter rotates the disk to a second scent and diffuses the second scent for the predetermined time period. This process repeats itself until the last scent element is diffused for the time period and then the disk is rotated to a home position.
Piezoelectrically actuated vibratory type liquid atomization apparatuses are described in Helf et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,474, Martin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,732, Tomkins et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,522, Martens, III et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,419, Boticki et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,4130, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present application and which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. These patents describe a piezoelectrically actuated vibratory type liquid atomization apparatus comprising a piezoelectric actuating element coupled to a liquid atomization plate. The piezoelectric actuating element vibrates the liquid atomization plate in response to alternating electrical voltages applied to the actuating element. The vibration of the plate causes atomization of a liquid supplied to it by a liquid delivery system. An electrical circuit is provided to supply the alternating electrical voltages to conductive elements that are in electrical contract with opposite sides of the actuating element. The conductive elements may also serve to support the actuating elements and the liquid atomization plate in a housing that contains the device.